Won't you play with me
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Asuka enters the last year of her HS. Finding Lili there was the last thing she wanted. And her developing feelings for a new boy isn't what she hoped or wanted. With Lili forcing her into fights and her feelings growing for the boy. Will Asuka quit?


Thought I'd write a fic featuring Asuaka and an OC. I didn't know where to put this, so I added it here.

A new year at school with Lili? Things couldn't get any worse. And a new boy that Asuka develops feeling for is the last thing she ever wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>A long night sleep was all she needed, not worrying over the new year of school she was starting. Her last year in high school and she was off. She had forced herself to go, being a drop out could do so little in life. Even if she didn't want a career, all she wanted to do was fight. She liked it.<p>

She twisted in her bed, now facing the window with the blinds clamped up. The moon up ahead was so bright, Asuka could see the beautiful starless blue sky. _It's beautiful_, she acknowledged it herself.

Deciding sleeping was a lost cause for her tonight, she pulled away her soft white and blue blankets and rose up, she tugged on her fluffy flip flops. She cracked her back and decided to go to the kitchen, there was bound to be something in the refrigerator to eat.

She walked slowly down her single apartment corridors, silently as anyone would at night, or if any parent or sibling didn't want to wake anyone else up. The thought of family saddened her, she was alone.

The simplicity of her apartment was a burden off, everything from doors to her two rooms was easy to memorize, she needed no lights to walk around in, there was no need for her to worry on what she might trip over.

Living in a town alone, being at this age, was what a normal teenager would want. Inviting their friends over, partying or being up all night. Asuka was none of that, she hated the thought of such immaturity. Unlike others, she would have loved to be with her family right now. Loved to eat the cooking her mom made and the way she used to smile whenever someone complimented on her cooking.

She groaned as she slammed the door of the refrigerator. There was nothing in there, except eggs, bread and orange juice, those were for breakfast and she couldn't eat those now. She walked away with just a glass of water.

Back in her own room, Asuka turned on the lights. It was 1:20 AM, she sighed, It was going to be another, lousy day at school tomorrow.

She picked the remote from her side table and turned the TV on, there was nothing for her to do anyway.

* * *

><p>An ugly sound ringed in her head and Asuka stirred with a jolt. She slammed her palm on her blue bunny alarm clock, going against her alternative smashing it on the floor. It was right next to her ear too.<p>

She had fallen asleep watching some mid-night comedy sitcom. Guess it was boring enough to put her to sleep to.

It was 6 AM, it was the first day of school. She needed to go early to pick up her schedule and it didn't help that her maiden name was between A-L, that meant she had to be there by 7.

She quickly dressed up, her old school clothes that she hated so much. One of the reasons she hated school was because of the skirt she wore. _Would love to see one on the boys_, she smirked.

Luckily she had cleaned her school clothes months ago before the vacation. Because now that she thought about it, she didn't even bother to do any preparing for the school year up ahead.

She had to empty out her entire closet to find her worthless, old, hideous school back. The tip of her brown leather shoulder bag emerged from old boxes and she pulled on them. Ripping a little piece of the surface area with it. She made a face and stared at her bag. "Beautiful." she said aloud with resentment.

* * *

><p>She had no one to look forward to in school. She didn't have many friends, most of her childhood friends had stopped speaking with her, due to her violent side that had facade a year ago.<p>

She always preferred biking than walking, but her bike was broken and she had to walk for thirty minutes now. She didn't mind, Walking down the empty streets of Japan at this hour was refreshing. The smell of trees and no gasoline or the cooking that was always done outside. The cool air hit her face and she smiled.

The headmistress of school was standing in front of the building, an old town center that had turned into a public school a long time ago. It still had the old ancient, cathedral design on them. It also still held the ugly gargoyles on top.

She greeted the mistress and went inside, she could have screamed right then and there. The entire auditorium was empty with a few exception. She could count the students who were there. _Let's see_, she didn't bother, there were 6 students. All of them new probably, didn't want to be late for their new school years to come. Not even the teachers were here yet. She closed her eyes and walked up.

Asuka took a seat three rows behind the first one, she sat in the middle. Two students were there in front of her, both sitting at the corners of the same column. One had spiky red hair with a piercing on his nose, Asuka made a disgusted face, _how do they breathe with that on_. He was wearing a school uniform, probably a freshmen by the look at his face, chubby baby cheeks, still had that. The boy looked back at her, was she staring. She flashed a face smile and waved her hand. "Sorry, confused you with someone else." She lied.

The boy from the other corner also turned around, he had brown hair with dark highlights, Asuka looked at him. He seemed like a reserved person, quiet and withdrawn. She was good at reading people, and it helped when the boy tore his eyes away shyly too.

She breathed in heavily when more students came in, Asuka quickly took a seat in a right corner of her own column, sitting in the middle with other students would be miserable to move out in.

The assembly was about to begin. "Thank god._"_ she said loud enough for the two rows in front and behind her to hear. Some even laughed, the president of the school didn't seem that happy though.

* * *

><p><em>Blah blah blah,<em> Seriously _'no guns allowed?'_ should that even be a rule. Could people use common sense already. She rolled her eyes.

The president blabbed away, she looked around the auditorium, students were listening keenly, as if anything new would be said. There was another assembly after this, one only for the seniors, and she hoped it wouldn't be from this dueche that was up on stage right now.

It helped that she was sitting in the same corner that was right behind the shy guy. She really wasn't certain if he was new or not, but she hadn't seen him before, the school was small enough for her to have recognized him from the hallways.

The boy twitched and made awkward movements, even he was bored. Asuka tried looking at him in sideways, not wanting attention. She would linger on a few seconds on his hair and move her eyes up at the short, lanky, president with white hair. _Why wasn't he dead yet?_

The assembly was over, the schedules were being given out. She bit down on her lip when she saw the terrible schedule line up for her. She had first period? _Hrr,_ that meant she always had to get up at six just to be here?

Let's see, _English?_ She pouted. Most of the students were leaving for their first classes, she should be on her way too. But didn't care, it was only the first day. _Calculus? What the hell is that? And gym, piano? Computers, intro to business? What the hell was this?_

She crumbled the paper up in her palm and walked slowly towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>The door to her class was locked, she knocked. And knocked again, no one came to the door.<p>

She folded her arms across her chest. There was a girl with pigtails sitting right next to the door and she didn't have the decency to open the door. She cringed her teeth and stood to the side. They were going to open this shitty door one way or the other, and her kicking and breaking in would be her next resort if no one opens up.

Well, she didn't had to kick it. The door opened and a hot headed teacher grumbled, "there's a class going on, young lady."

She did her best to smile, but she was pretty sure a pathetic forced smile made a face, "Great. I'm in it." She gave him her scheduled, a humiliated feeling rising in her cheeks as she saw the paper she had crumbled. The teacher didn't like it either.

"You are thirty minutes late."

"I've been waiting here."

The teacher's eyebrows furrowed, "You have been knocking for two minutes, not thirty." He opened the door wider for her to come in. Asuka entered with a bewildered class staring at her. She didn't care.

"Take a seat in the back." He went behind his desk and took out a registration book. "Kazama Asuka?" he exclaimed.

"Yes." Asuka went to the far end of the room and sat alone at a joint desk.

"Is this the way you treat your papers?" he held up her schedule. Strict and hard features surfacing on his face.

Asuka swallowed the bulge in her throat when half of the class held back their laughs. _Tch._

"If I see this kind of treatment again, specially on my papers. You'll leave this class faster than you decided to come over today." He snapped the book shut and came over to give her the paper, which she almost tore from the hand of his teacher.

"Careful, young lady. You are entering my bad side already."

_Careful, young lady. You are entering my bad side already._ Stupid jerk.

"Now take out your books. My name is Dr. Leo and I'll be teaching you English level 5."

Asuka took out a book from her hideous bag and noticed someone from the corner of her eye. That shy boy she had seen in the auditorium today was sitting next to the window looking at her.

She felt unease, her stomach knotted as well. He had good features, _pretty_, the smile on his face helped too. Asuka felt the corner of her lip twitch, whether it was from anger or in a smile she didn't know. But she ignored the upsetting feeling that had rose up in her.

The pigtail girl that was sitting next to the door also looked back at her, and Asuka didn't hide the rage and annoyance that she felt towards her either. The girl, big brown eyes, faced the front door. Probably because Asuka had scared her into submission.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>

I've never done OC before. Here's for a successful fic, hopefully.


End file.
